


Sleepover

by Teadium



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blyke has a crush on superman, Canon Compliant, Crack, Isen has pretty feet, M/M, Sleepovers, not cursed, unrelated but Cecile is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadium/pseuds/Teadium
Summary: Blyke and Isen come to a realization, yes indeed
Relationships: Blyke & Isen & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Cecile & John Doe (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Standing up, Blyke ominously looked down at Isen sleeping, his feet poking out the margin of his blanket. He was wearing socks, the cuffs clinging tightly around his ankles.

'how can he even sleep in those…?' Blyke grimaced

Cleary enthralled, he bit his lip in utter disgust and annoyance. Reaching out a shaky hand as his fingers brushed up against the sole of his foot before he pinched the very fabric of his sock and peeled it off.

Woah.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took a small step back in order to fully comprehend what he was looking at. His feet were pretty, the prettiest he ever seen. Sharing a keen resemblance to those of Remi's…...ignoring the hair of course

"Mhmmm~" Isen moaned out, subtly shifting his hips as he stretched out his toes. Blyke was infatuated. His eyes shimmering with the wonders of curiosity as he leaned in close, taking in a whiff. They smelled marvelous…..and Blyke simply couldn't resist. He gave it a lick, nice and good.

"Bro did you just lick my feet?!" Isen shrieked, sitting up.

"Broooo" Blyke stumbled back, losing his sense of balance as he fell flat on his chunky ass. Damn he needed to start working out, cause that hurt like shit

"It's not what it looks like! It was an accident"

"................"

There was an awkward silence before Blyke decided to speak up

"....Sorry, guess I should let myself out, huh? Totally understandable...it's my fault. Let's not speak of this again-" He said in a hurry, turning around as he reached for the doorknob, purposely reverting his gaze out of shame

"I never said I didn't like it…" Isen revealed. blushing as he, he he looked off to the side with a somewhat embarrassed scowl. 

…….There was another awkward silence, he passed a glance to the shonen protagonist. And in the heat of the moment Blyke leaned in and kissed him on the lips, to which Isen responded by instinctly wrapping his arms around his bro, practically hugging him. Blyke them pinned the rat onto the bed as he hastily unleashed his delicates from his briefs, pulling down his superman tighty whities.

god he was so hot (superman not Isen)….but that's not the point. His bro desperately needed a release.

And so they did the dirty deed for about 2 min before Isen finished, he was a squirter. It tasted of vanilla

"Ahem"

Blyke and Isen instantaneously looked in the direction where the voice was coming from

"Did you two really think I wouldn't find out…? What are you doing anyway?" Remi deadpanned innocently

She continued, glaring at the pair "And why is your pp out…? It looks so   
Grotesque, kinda nasty Isen…..don't tell me you guys were-" 

Isen quickly pushed Blyke off of him, cutting her off accordingly

"I-Its not what it looks like! He practically forced himself onto me, he's gay!" Isen retorted in a exasperated tone, much to Blyke's own disbelief

"What?! you're the one who said you liked it assface!"

"Oh c'mon! I was barely even awake! I thought you were Cecile!"

".............." Remi tilted her head in confusion

Blyke punched Isen in the face, hard. They began to wrestle.

And thus for the next 5 minutes Remi had to try to break it up, and to make a long story short they ended up waking the whole dormitory. Including John, who, in a fit of rage kicked all of there asses the very next day posing as joker…….he also beat up Arlo, just because he could. Fuck him.

"Cool. Now make me queen" Cecile deadpanned

John made a face, looking at her funny, almost as if she was insane

"........Hell no."

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
